


In Which Shin-Ae Loves The Pussy

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dunno what else to tag, Yeong-gi being the smol bean he is, misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Shin-Ae crinkled her brows at his actions. “What’s that behind your back?”Yeong-gi had a bright smile on his face. He opened his mouth to reply but a soft ‘meow’ beat him to it.





	In Which Shin-Ae Loves The Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Shin-Ae was perched on the queen sized bed, busy playing a game on her phone when she heard the door downstairs slam close.

 

“Looks like he’s home.” Shin-Ae mumbled to herself.

  
  


She heard him walk up the hall to where their room was but his footsteps stopped right before the door.

  
  


He stood there for a while.

  
  


He knocked on the door.

  
  


“Shin-Ae, can I come in?” He called from the other side.

  
  


“Yes, Yeong-gi you can come in.” She replied, shaking her head at his antics.

  
  


He twisted the doorknob and peeked his head into the room and stared at where she laid on the bed.

  
  


He opened the door a little wider and shimmied his way through the opening, left hand behind his back, before closing the door.

  
  


Yeong-gi made his way towards the other side of bed, hand still hiding whatever it was behind his back.

  
  


Shin-Ae crinkled her brows at his actions. “What’s that behind your back?”

  
  


Yeong-gi had a bright smile on his face. He opened his mouth to reply but a soft ‘meow’ beat him to it.

  
  


Shin-Ae shot up from her lying position on the bed. “What did you do?”

 

Yeong-gi pulled the tiny kitten from behind his back and brought it into her line of sight.

 

“I got you a cat.” He beamed, stroking it’s tiny head.

  
  


Shin-Ae stared wide-eyed at the tiny ball of black and white fur, resting in her significant other’s arms.

 

“Can I hold it?” She breathed out, not once removing her eyes from the small form.

  
  


“Yea sure.” Yeong-gi complied, shifting so that Shin-Ae could properly hold the animal.

  
  


The kitten cuddled up to the warmth of Shin-Ae’s chest, looking up at her with it’s mismatched green and blue eyes, letting out a chorus of meows.

  
  


Yeong-gi sat at the edge of the bed. “I remember how much you loved Lil Buddy. When you had first introduced me to him, the amount of fondness in you had in your tone when you were recalled your memories with him were undeniable.”

 

He watched as Shin-Ae’s eyes got glassy with tears while staring at him.

 

“I didn’t get you this kitten to replace him or anything of the sort. Just someone to keep us company.” He said hastily. 

 

“I know, I know.” Shin-Ae said, looking at the cat, wiping her eyes. “This was so sweet of you.”

 

“Thank you, Nol.” She said as she brought the kitten up to her face. 

 

It softly pawed at her cheek. “So adorable. Is it a boy or a girl?”

 

Yeong-gi flushed. “Uh, I didn’t exactly check. I just saw it in the pet shop window and got it right away.” 

 

Shin-Ae rested it on her lap, belly up, and checked it’s gender.

 

“It’s a boy.” She announced.

 

“What are you going to name him?” Yeong-gi asked.

 

“Lil Buddy II. In memory of Lil buddy the first.” She finally said.

 

“Very original.” 

 

“I know right? It’s a gift.” Shin-Ae replied.

 

“Welcome to the family Lil Buddy II.” Yeong-gi said as he leaned towards Shin-Ae’s lap and scratched the kitten’s chin.

 

“Now we have two kittens. You, and this little guy right here.” He said as he scratched her chin next, chuckling as she scrunched up her nose.

 

“This was a really sweet gesture Nol. Thank you again.”

 

“Do I get a kiss as a reward?” He asked as he looked up at her, wiggling his eyebrows, emeralds twinkling.

 

Shin-Ae leaned towards him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Are you pleased?”

 

“For the moment.” He replied as he kissed her back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
